Holidays
Elemental Holidays The close of the Third Age coincided with a deterioration of trust and cooperation between the elemental flights, and the gods fell into a deep bitterness for several thousand years. Since that time, however, the children of each have come to accept their places in the new world, even nurturing a growing reverence for their elemental cousins. About once a month, all dragonkind will come together and celebrate one of the eleven elements for an entire week. Holidays are meant as an armistice time, and conflict is discouraged. Festive Favors During an elemental holiday, the Festive Favors shop will be open for business. This shop sells special, one-time-a-year items that are only available for the duration of the holiday. When the holiday has ended, the shop will close until the next month. The Festive Favors shop deals in holiday currency only, which can be acquired by gathering items in the zone of the element currently being celebrated. Any gathering type (Hunting, Fishing, Insect Catching, Scavenging, and Digging) will produce holiday currency in addition to items you would have received in one gathering attempt. All holiday merchandise sold at the shop can alternately be given away or sold on the auction house, in the event that you are a treasure-hoarder and not a collector! Holiday-themed merchandise is able to be used by all dragons. This is to encourage other flights to display, celebrate, and revere the element that is active. The merchandise sold within the shop usually consists of Three (3) Pieces of Apparel for your dragon and a Familiar that is in relation to the Holiday itself. These pieces of apparel usually consist of a Armband, an Emblem for the Flight and then the third piece is usually a random item that fits in with the clans theme. Dates and Times Holidays occur--on average--the last week of every month except January. Each will begin at around 12AM on a Sunday, and end around 12AM the following Sunday. Below are the months in which each holiday is celebrated: *'January': Crystalline Gala (Ice) *'February': Trickmurk Circus (Shadow) *'March': Mistral Jamboree (Wind) *'April': Wavecrest Saturnalia (Water) *'May': Greenskeeper Gathering (Nature) *'June': Brightshine Jubilee (Light) *'July': Thundercrack Carnivale (Lightning) *'August': Flameforger's Festival (Fire) *'September': Starfall Celebration (Arcane) *'October': Riot of Rot (Plague) *'November': Rockbreaker's Ceremony (Earth) *'December': None. (source ) Holiday Oriented Skins During the Carnivales the Admins usually hold a contest to create Skins that will be released to the public for the length of the Holiday. There are around 6 to 10 winners for each contest (always an even number) and half of the skins are sold in the Marketplace for Treasure while the other half can be found out in the Coliseum and won through battles. These skins are in relation to the current Carnivale that is running over the end of the month and will only be available for that Holiday itself. BJ Female Guardian.png|Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Freckled Dawn BJ Female Fae.png|Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Inner Glow BJ Female Pearlcatcher.png|Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Lightkeeper BJ Female Tundra.png|Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Disciple of Light BJ Female Snapper.png|Brightshine Jubile 2013 Jade Idol BJ Male Snapper.png|Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Terrace Relic 1487.png|Thundercrack Carnivale 2013 Thunderborn 1488.png|Thundercrack Carnivale 2013 Storm-Charged Golem 1489.png|Thundercrack Carnivale 2013 Wildfire 1490.png|Thundercrack Carnivale 2013 Overload 1491.png|Thundercrack Carnivale 2013 Stormlight 1492.png|Thundercrack Carnivale 2013 Reactor FF Female Fae.png|Flameforger's Festival 2013 Fallout FF Female Imperial.png|Flameforger's Festival 2013 Molten Flow FF Female Mirror.png|Flameforger's Festival 2013 Char FF Male Ridgeback.png|Flameforger's Festival 2013 Volcanic Dust FF Female Skydancer.png|Flameforger's Festival 2013 Seraphim FF Female Snapper.png|Flameforger's Festival 2013 Firekeeper FF Male Spiral.png|Flameforger's Festival 2013 Foxfire FF Male Tundra.png|Flameforger's Festival 2013 Scorched Forest SC Female Fae.png|Starfall Celebration 2013 Neonate SC Female Guardian.png|Starfall Celebration 2013 Arcane Warrior SC Female Imperial.png|Starfall Celebration 2013 Starflight SC Female Mirror.png|Starfall Celebration 2013 Mind Over Matter SC Female Pearlcatcher.png|Starfall Celebration 2013 Runesinger SC Male Ridgeback.png|Starfall Celebration 2013 Dusty Nebulae SC Male Spiral.png|Starfall Celebration 2013 Magical Tint SC Female Wildclaw.png|Starfall Celebration 2013 Crystalline RR Female Spiral.png|Riot of Rot 2013 Skin and Bones RR Male Snapper.png|Riot of Rot 2013 Virulent Experiement RR Male Pearlcatcher.png|Riot of Rot 2013 Patchwork RR Male Imperial.png|Riot of Rot 2013 Contagion RR Female Pearlcatcher.png|Riot of Rot 2013 Muscles RR Male Fae.png|Riot of Rot 2013 Fungus Fae RR Male Skydancer.png|Riot of Rot 2013 Plaguetouch RR Male Mirror.png|Riot of Rot 2013 Skingraft RR Male Ridgeback.png|Riot of Rot 2013 Pestarzt RR Female Guardian.png|Riot of Rot 2013 Wyrmwound Cradle